Criminal
by Luckycatcafe6
Summary: Hiro meets an unexpected companion when he travels to the alley for a bot fight. Though the girl he meets is no regular person, for she is the daughter of a criminal. This girl gets tied up into Hiro and Tadashi's problems, leading the three to a life of dangerous encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Hiro was walking down the alley to the bot fight arena. He had brought $100 with him, and he planned to win even more. He wasn't afraid of being beat up for winning. He was in for the the chance to show his skills and swindle any competitors that wanted to vs him. He was, though, highly aware that this gambling was illegal. He pushed the thought of being caught to the back of his mind and proceeded onward.

When he arrived, there were already two fighters in the arena. One was a muscular rebellious looking teenage boy, and the other was a girl who looked about his age, dressed in a black skin-suit with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Her outside appearance was sly, but her eyes were gentle. Hiro immediately took a liking to her. He watched their robots fight, and realized that this girl was no beginner to bot fighting. Her robot crushed the other boy's easily.

"Whoooo!" she yelled in triumph. Hiro walked over to her.

"I'll vs you!" he volunteered.

"Bring it!" responded the girl with all confidence. They put their money in the tray, then set their robots on the fighting platform.  
>"Robots fight in 3…2…1!" The girl drove her robot right towards Hiro's. Hiro saw it coming.<p>

"Megabot. Destroy!" ordered Hiro. Megabot rushed for the girls robot, dodging all of it's blows. It then jumped onto the girl's robot and sliced it's head off. The girl looked on in astonishment.

"Wow no one has ever beat Foxybot before! I'm impressed!" She didn't seem too bothered at the destruction of her bot. Mr. Yama did though.

"NO ONE DEFEATS MY DAUGHTERS ROBOT AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE! GET HIM!" yelled Mr. Yama. His henchmen started to advance on Hiro.

"Dad that won't be nessacary! I don't mind!" cried the girl. Yama pushed her aside. His henchmen pulled out their knives and threw them at Hiro. He avoided all but one, hitting him in the shoulder.

"GAHAHH!" exclaimed Hiro in agony. The girl brought herself to her feet and rushed to help Hiro. She couldn't stand being a sore loser. She butted into one of the guards and knocked him senseless. Swinging her foot around, she kicked another in the head then went on to slam her fist into the last ones face. All of the henchmen were out cold. Hiro had been beaten badly, and it showed. He groaned as the girl picked him up.

"Come on you've got to get out of here!" She helped him to his feet then pushed him onward. "Go!" She ran along with him until someone pulled out a gun and shot her in the leg. She wailed in pain and fell to the ground. As if summoned, Tadashi zoomed up on his motorcycle.

"Come on Hiro, we don't have much time!" Tadashi called. Hiro hesitated.

"But I can't just leave her here! She saved my life and she needs help!" said Hiro.

"Then bring her along but we gotta get out of here!" Hiro picked her up and hauled her onto the motorcycle. The three of them sped away as far as they could from that alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

They were unfortunately greeted by more than a dozen police cars. Dumbstruck looks were on all three of their faces.

"Oh shit we're done for." Tadashi looked at the multiple police men starting to form a circle around them. In a flash, the three were in handcuffs and being taken to prison. They arrived at the jailhouse only to be immediately locked in a cell.

"Unbelievable." was all Hiro had to say. They sat in the cell for awhile, contemplating their earlier doings.

"Sorry about my dad. He was never really a loving father or a loving person in general. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Damaris Yama. What's yours?" the girl inquired.

"I'm Hiro Hamada. This is my older brother, Tadashi Hamada." Hiro gestured towards Tadashi.  
>"I'm sorry I got you into this mess."<p>

"Nah it's fine. I've gotten into worse trouble than this." Damaris turned to see an astonished look on Hiro's face. "Ha I'm just kidding!" she reassured him. They looked over at Tadashi to find him slumped in a corner, completely zoned out.

"I think he's just depressed. He never gets into trouble, so this hurts his reputation. And his career…" explained Hiro. Damaris nodded in understanding. She suddenly felt a small breeze coming from above. She turned her gaze towards the ceiling and noticed something. It was a hole in the roof, leading right down to their cell. Her eyes brightened as a plan formed in her mind.

"Hiro! I can get us out of here! We are sentenced to two frickin years in jail and I can't just waste my life like that. We're gonna make a jailbreak!" Damaris exclaimed.

"We can't just do that! That'll sentence us to even longer if we get caught! And if we did escape, we'd be known as loose criminals!" Hiro pointed out. 'Criminal' was not on his #1 list of titles. Tadashi was starting to come back to reality after hearing the conversation between Hiro and Damaris.

"It's worth a try Hiro. I understand exactly what your saying and I agree, but think positive. We might not get caught! I know it's a big risk, but we gotta get out of here." Tadashi said. Hiro was amazed at his brother's words. Was this really his goody-goody brother speaking? Tadashi must be really desperate! He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, but if we get caught-" Damaris stopped him.

"We won't get caught. I've got a whole plan executed! Just listen." She explained her plan carefully to them, making sure they didn't miss a thing. The Hamadas nodded their heads in agreement.. Silently, they all shifted to the very back wall of the cell. Damaris pointed up at the hole, gesturing for Tadashi to hold her up so she climb up into the hole. Tadashi took her feet in his hands and lifted her up and she scrambled into the hole. She held her hand down for Hiro to grab. She pulled him up and sent him down the hole, which led to a tunnel. Next, she hauled Tadashi up and then started to wander down the tunnel with Tadashi on her heels. She soon caught up with Hiro.

"Phwew! That was close! Well done boys!" Damaris congratulated them. But she congratulated too soon. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, sirens went off and a robotic voice called out.

"ESCAPED PRISONERS! ESCAPED PRISONERS!" The trio in the tunnel ran with all the energy they had. They kept on running until they stumbled through a hole in the tunnel floor and emerged in the middle of San Fransokyo's busiest street.

"Dammit, where are we now?" questioned Tadashi. The three of them turned around and screamed like hell, eyes as wide as full moons. An eighteen wheeler was headed right for them at full speed. The truck was driving at least five times faster than they could run. It hit them with a full thrust


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro went flying into the air, landing harshly onto the sidewalk. Dazed, he lifted his gashed head and looked around for Tadashi and Damaris. They were nowhere to be seen. His vision started blurring, and soon all he could see was black.

Damaris had been caught onto the front of the truck. Yelling in terror as the truck made a sharp turn, she flew headlong into the sea. She emerged to the surface gasping for breath and started treading water, looking everywhere for a sign of Hiro or Tadashi.

Tadashi was more fortunate in this event. He had ducked down just in time for the truck to pass over him. When it was gone, he turned his head and expected to see Hiro and Damaris. He was grieved and surprised to see no one behind him. He swiftly got up and ran for the sidewalk. He scanned the street for a sign of the two. Defeat rising in his stomach, he headed down the sidewalk to continue his search. He was shocked to see Hiro's unconscious figure lying in the middle of the sidewalk. Tadashi rushed over to him.

"Hiro! Hey buddy, are you alright?" Hiro gave a small whimper. Tadashi gathered him up and carried on looking for Damaris.

Damaris had somewhat regained her senses and was swimming for land. She crawled up onto the pebbly shore and collapsed in exhaustion. It took her a few moments before she could properly stand up. When she could, she wandered down the streets of San Fransokyo, searching for the Hamada brothers.

Tadashi had ventured into an alleyway and took some water to clean Hiro's bloodied features. Hiro was slowly starting to wake up. Tadashi sighed in relief.

"I thought you were a goner for a little while there." admitted Tadashi. He hugged Hiro.  
>"I never want to lose you…" Tadashi hugged him tighter. Suddenly, Damaris came dashing down the alleyway towards them.<p>

"Oh there you guys are! Are either of you badly hurt?" She didn't wait for them to respond. "Listen. The police are after us. We gotta run! There must be somewhere we can go!" Damaris was out of breath and shivering. She looks wet, thought Hiro. He was now fully awake at the threat of jail or a sentence to death.

"I know where we can go!" exclaimed Hiro. "Follow me!" The trio ran farther into the alley until they ran into a wall.

"No... It's blocked off! This can't be happening! The police will be here any minute!" Hiro started panicking. He was right. In no time, police cars had surrounded them. Damaris was not one to be so easily beat though. Living in the alley her whole life she knew how to defend herself. She disappeared into the darkness before Hiro and Tadashi's eyes. Within seconds something like a flash of lightning crashed down into the police officers. It was, indeed, no one other than Damaris. She kicked and punched like a ninja, soon confiscating them of all their weapons. Or so she thought. One police man secretly had a bomb hidden in his jacket. He snatched it out and, with no choice left, threw it at Hiro.

"NOOO!" Tadashi leaped in front of the bomb just in time. It exploded on contact, and Tadashi crumpled to the ground.

"TADASHI NOOOOO!" Hiro cried out. His brother was dead, he was sure if it. Horrible burns and gashs covered his body, and blood poured out from his torso. He threw himself at Tadashi, yelling for him to wake up. Suddenly, a rope trailed down from above and bumped into his head. Hiro looked up. Everything was blurry due to his hysterical tears. It was Damaris.

"Don't worry Hiro, he's not dead. Get him and grab the rope. I'll pull you up." Hiro gathered up Tadashi and grabbed the rope. Damaris started hauling the rope up. She pulled them up onto a rooftop and then let Hiro lay Tadashi down to examine him. He was thoroughly relieved to see the rise and fall of Tadashi's chest.

"Oh Tadashi, never do something that damn stupid again, you hear me!?" Hiro collapsed into a sobbing heap on top of Tadashi. He calmed himself after a little while and became once more rational.

"He needs help. Quickly! If we don't get someone to help him soon, he'll die!" Hiro started to drag Tadashi's senseless body towards his house above the family's cafe.  
>"And I know just who can help him. Come on Damaris, you have to come too." And with that, Hiro and Damaris headed for the Hamada household, supporting Tadashi between them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the cafe at midnight hour. Cold and tired, Hiro and Damaris sat down and tried to think of a way that they could discretely get into the house, without Aunt Cass noticing. The two friends took note of exactly were Aunt Cass was located in the building. She was sitting in the middle of the cafe eating what she called her 'stress food'. It was plain to see she was worried about Tadashi and Hiro's whereabouts. Hiro felt bad for sneaking around and worrying Aunt Cass, but their problem at hand was much worse. Tadashi needed help, and Hiro planned to get it to him. He tried to think up some certain ways in, and suddenly remembered something. The sunroof! The cafe had a tiny glass sunroof, just big enough to fit a person through. It was brilliant! He gestured to Damaris.

"Come on! Don't argue, just follow." Hiro ordered. But Damaris wasn't the one following. Hiro was. Damaris was already up on the roof leaning over the edge and looking down at Hiro.

"Hey there, slowpoke! Hurry up, we don't have centuries to waste, and centuries wasted is what will happen if you don't get your behind in gear and get up here!" There was laughter in her eyes as she chided Hiro. Hiro looked at her through slit eyes and sighed.

"Ok, don't get all worked up! I'm coming..." He scrambled up onto the dumpster top and hoisted himself up to the rooftop. Damaris looked expectantly at him.

"So now what, genius? What was your plan?" Damaris smirked. Hiro once again took charge.

"Ok, so do you see that little sunroof over there? We can sneak in through that." Damaris rolled her eyes at his scheme.

"I sincerely do hope you realize that your...er...aunt is still wide awake in the middle of the cafe." she gave him a look of pure pity and shook her head at his unobservant plan. Hiro inwardly cursed for not thinking of that. Than yet another idea came to him.

"A decoy! We just need to distract her attention!" He asserted.

"Ok. How will we do that?" Hiro looked around to find an answer to Damaris' question. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed something. An empty police car with the keys still in it!

"Yes!" Hiro pumped his fist and grinned widely.

"Look Damaris! It's perfect!" He pointed to the car and waited for Damaris' opinion. He turned to see her already clambering to her feet. She carefully laid Tadashi's senseless body on the shingles and then leapt off the roof in one graceful flip. She landed on the sidewalk and rushed over to the cop car. Hiro sighed and slowly made his way off the roof. He had never been known for his agility. When he made it to the ground, he trudged over to the front of the car to see Damaris already inside it and sticking the key in the ignition. He swiftly tried to stop her by waving his hands wildly.

"STOP STOP STOP! NOT YET!" Too late. She turned the key and every possible alarm in the car went off. The horn, sirens, buzzer, everything. Hiro yelled in surprise as all of the sound traveled straight towards him. His hands flew to his ears and he crunched over at the deafening noise. Damaris seemed to notice and turned the key back. The noise ceased, and Hiro wobbled around dizzily, trying to clear his head of the piercing clamor. He shook his head and ran to the side of the car. He grabbed Damaris' arm and pulled her out of the driver seat.

"Come on! I can see Aunt Cass coming! We gotta go!" They sped back to the dumpsters just in the nick of time. The minute they jumped into the tiny alley, Aunt Cass emerged from the cafe to see what all the commotion was.

"Quick!" Hiro shoved Damaris onto the dumpster and he quickly followed her. They clambered onto the roof to retrieve Tadashi and then attempted to open the sunroof, but to no avail. Damaris scanned the alleyway and something caught her eye. She zipped down to retrieve it and then raced back up to use it on the stuck sunroof. Hiro glanced over at her to see what she had found. Ironically, it was a crowbar she had seen laying next to a trash bag. She went over to the sunroof and started prying it loose with the crowbar. They soon heard a creak and a snap, and the sunroof was off its hinges. They hopped into the cafe, Damaris with Tadashi first, and then Hiro. They landed directly in the center of the room. Damaris immediately dragged herself to the side wall and collapsed in exhaust. Hiro smirked at her.

"You're pretty weak, aren't you..." He teased. That was evidently the wrong thing to say. Damaris indignantly whipped around and kicked Hiro square in the crotch. He gasped and knelt to the ground in pain. She scowled at him and took advantage of his fall, leaping onto his back and pummeling his neck. Hiro begged for mercy.

"DAMN DAMARIS, STOP IT, STOP! MERCY! YOU'RE NOT WEAK, YOU'RE NOT WEAK!" Damaris reluctantly released him and stood up. She pulled him up to her face by his shirt collar.

"NEVER call me weak! Capiche?" She warned in a low growl.

"CAPICHE! CAPICHE! I UNDERSTAND!" Hiro wildly backed out of her grasp. Damaris humphily went gather Tadashi. Hiro looked at her with a scared expression. He secretly, and ironically, admired her strength, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Well, let's pretend THAT never happened…" Hiro trudged up the stairs to Tadashi and his room. It was Damaris' turn to sigh, as she slowly followed him up.

When they got to the Hamada brothers' room, they went over to Tadashi's side and Damaris laid him down on his bed. Hiro suddenly turned and slapped Damaris in the face.

"YOWCH! You bitch, what was that for?!" She rubbed her cheek where he had hit her and glared at him. She suddenly heard a slight beeping noise, and from across the room, she saw a little red box open up to reveal a big, white, inflatable robot. The robot tilted his head and slowly progressed over to where Hiro, Damaris, and Tadashi were. He first approached Damaris.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. How can I help you?" the robot questioned her.

"Oh, er, hi... Baymax. Your little companion here had just slapped me," she paused to glare at him, "but that's not the real problem here." Damaris had quickly gotten over her initial shock of the talking robot. She started to examine him.

"Wow, you're nicely built! Who made you?" She circled Baymax to look over all of his qualities. Hiro smiled. So she has a nerdy side too, he thought. He started to gaze at her, almost lovingly. He shook his head. There were more important things to think about.

"Hey, Baymax. Tadashi needs your help here. Will you heal him? He just got hit with a bomb..." Hiro informed Baymax of what had happened. Baymax shuffled over to Tadashi to scan him.

"Scan complete. He obtains physical injury in his heart and head. Shrapnels of metal are stuck inside of those areas. Would you like me to remove them?" He turned to Hiro. Hiro nodded for him to continue with the surgery. Baymax turned back to Tadashi and transformed into some sort of surgeon robot. And with that, he started working on Tadashi. Hiro quietly ushered Damaris out of the room, and he exited behind her. They tiptoed down the stairs like ninjas, trying not to be noticed. Aunt Cass had come back inside after the siren incident. She looked at her watch. It read 1:00 a.m. She was extremely concerned that Hiro and Tadashi weren't back yet. Hiro could see the worried look on her face. He decided to show himself, but not tell the whole truth of what had happened. He signaled for Damaris to stay put, and then casually ambled down the stairs to Aunt Cass.

"Heyyyyy Aunt Cass!" he greeted her.

"Omigosh, Hiro! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! Young man, you are grounded!" Aunt Cass sternly declared. Hiro groaned. The inhumanity of it all! He replied in an uninterested tone.

"I was just out doing things... I'm fine..." Hiro started to back up the stairs but Aunt Cass stopped him.

"I'm very disappointed in you Hiro. And your brother. Speaking of your brother, where is he?" Aunt Cass questioned him suspiciously. Hiro laughed nervously, trying to think up an excuse for Tadashi. It hit him.

"Er, Tadashi is at his nerd lab… he said he needed to catch up on something and he probably won't be home til tomorrow morning…" Hiro gritted his teeth and hoped Aunt Cass would fall for it. Fall for it she did.

"Well ok, but I'll be expecting him bright and early tomorrow! Goodnight!" She went off to close the cafe for the night. Hiro trundled up the stairs, nudging Damaris in his rush to his room.

"Damaris, we're gonna have to hide you in our house for the night. You can stay in me and Tadashi's room. I'll set up a sleeping space on the floor for me, and you can take my bed." Hiro kindly offered. Damaris smiled and bowed in mock courtesy.

"With your permission, of course I will take your bed, kind gentleman!" Then she dashed up the last few stairs to check on Tadashi. Hiro followed closely behind. He hoped Tadashi would be ok…

They opened the bedroom door to see Baymax ending his surgery session on Tadashi. Tadashi was sitting up on his bed, holding his head and scrunching his face up. Hiro and Damaris carefully walked over to him. Tadashi opened his eyes and grinned, pleased to see them.

"Hey guys! What happened?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Hiro explained how he had been hit by a bomb and had fallen unconscious and everything that had happened after. When he got to the part about the sirens, Tadashi laughed so hard, tears poured from his eyes and he almost fell off the bed. Hiro got the same reaction from him when he told about the 'weak' incident that had resulted in Hiro's beat up self. Damaris had a smug look on her face.

"Well he deserved it! You aren't exactly lightweight ya know!" The laughter fell from Tadashi's face after hearing Damaris' input. He raised an eyebrow at her and frowned. His eyebrows then started to furrow and a mischievous grin spread on his face. He leapt for Damaris and tackled her to the ground. They wrestled there for a moment, a swirling, blurry ball of energy. Hiro was aghast at how fast and hard they hit each other. Tadashi eventually came out victorious, but not without a couple bruises and scrapes. Damaris was pretty beat up too. She lay pinned to the ground by Tadashi's strong arms.

"I'm not fat, just muscular!" Tadashi sneered triumphantly, getting up and brushing himself off. He helped Damaris up too. Baymax spoke his thoughts on this.

"Tadashi, I would highly recommend not playing so rough right after surgery. It could affect your healing rate." Tadashi shrugged it off.

"It's alright Baymax, it's all just a little bit of fun!" Tadashi went and slumped down on his bed, obviously tired. Hiro followed suite, going to set some blankets and a pillow on the floor for him. He directed Damaris to his bed, where she promptly collapsed, falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Hiro went to his little makeshift bed and fell asleep pondering how he would keep Damaris safe

**Ok guys plz review, favorite, and/or follow! Baymax says it will help my emotional levels:). **


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro was the first to wake up the next morning. He yawned and sat up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Damaris. She was still fast asleep on his bed. He decided that she had gotten enough sleep, so he went over to wake her. He gently shook her.

"Damaris. You gotta get up." Hiro whispered. She groaned and turned onto her back.

"Five more minutes..." Damaris muttered sleepily. Hiro rolled his eyes and persisted shaking her.

"No more sleeping. Get up, I've got some questions for you." Damaris sighed and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. While she was waking up, Hiro went over to get Tadashi. He slid open the screen that separated their rooms, and saw Tadashi still fully clothed, lying on top of his comforter, and snoring like there was no tommorow. Hiro bounced over, and shook him, more harshly than he had Damaris, for Tadashi was an extremely deep sleeper. Tadashi grunted at being awoken, and pushed Hiro away. Hiro went right back over to the side of Tadashi's bed and kept trying to wake him up, this time using a verbal approach.

"Tadashi, I've got no time for your bullshit! I need you to help me interrogate Damaris! I need to know more of her background." Hiro said, half pleading, half forcing.

"Fine." Tadashi sat up and slid out of bed. He followed Hiro over to Damaris, who was now fully awake and ready to answer Hiro's questions. Hiro sat down on the opposite side of the bed to begin.

"Ok, so where are you from? Is Mr. Yama really your dad? What have you done your whole life?" Hiro threw question after question at her. Damaris stopped him after the sixth or so question.

"I'll just tell you my whole story. Yes, my dad is Riyako Yama, or as most people know him, the notorious bot fighting gangster. My mom was Aryati Yama. She was a bartender in the alleys, and from what I've heard of her, she was very pretty. Thank god for that I guess... Anyways, she died when I was still a baby, so I don't remember much of her. My dad didn't give one damn what happened to me or what I did with my life. He kind of just left me to fend for myself. All I could do to survive was learn how to build a fighting robot. I created Foxybot, and pretty much bought all my needs off of the money she won for me. When not even Foxybot could cut it, I was forced into cat burglary. I hated it, but it was either that, or die. The only reason my dad ever wanted me to win the bot fights was for his own self pride. He never loved me, he just used me. You guys are the first real friends I've ever had..." She trailed off, and a tear streamed down her face.

Hiro was choked up on his pity for her. This poor girl. Abused, homeless, starving. He couldn't bear to think about it. He suddenly felt as if he was taking his life for granted. He had a loving family, a roof over his head, and all of his needs were constantly attended to. He felt truly blessed. It deeply angered him that this girl was living a life completely opposite of his. He silently made a vow that this girl would get a home and caring family if he had anything to do with it. Hiro looked over at Tadashi. Tadashi was gazing at the ground, remorse and pity etched in his features. He felt the same as Hiro. Hiro scooted over to where Damaris was sitting on the bed and hugged her. It was passionate and heartfelt. He wanted her to know that he was there for her. He would always be her friend. Damaris smiled through her tears and hugged him tightly back.

"Damaris, I am going to get you a house and family if it kills me." Hiro made his promise to her. She grinned from ear to ear at the prospect of a real life. She felt so profoundly thankful to Hiro for helping her out this far, let alone promising her a normal livelihood. Hiro was happy to know he was going to pretty much save someone's life. He asked her one last question.

"Do you have any interests? Any subject at all?"

"Genetical Engineering. It is something I have always been good at. My one dream is to get into the SFIT and graduate to become a genetical engineer." Hiro couldn't believe his ears. This fourteen year old street girl wanted to enroll in the SFIT? He was astonished that she could even understand the concept of genetical engineering, considering that she had no education.

"How do you know about genetical engineering?" Hiro couldn't contain himself from asking.

"To be honest, I bought a science textbook with my extra bot fighting money. I've always been kind of a nerd..." Damaris blushed. Hiro brightened up as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Well I've got just the solution to that! I'm a student of the SFIT, so I can try to enroll you there! We're gonna need the help of my friends though..." Tadashi had not said a word the whole time. He finally spoke.

"We can bring you to meet my four friends at the SFIT later today! They'll be more than happy to help." And with that, the three started to make their way downstairs to the cafe. Hiro realized that he had yet to introduce Damaris to Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass wasn't going to be pleased when she heard about a strange girl spending the night.

Uh oh.

**Sorry its so short... Hope it sparked feelz in you;D**


	6. Chapter 6

This wasn't good. What would Aunt Cass say? Hiro suddenly felt very dirty although he had done nothing wrong. It had been in innocence! Tadashi was unaware that Damaris had yet to be introduced to Aunt Cass. Hiro grabbed him and pulled him to the side. He told him what to do in a low tone of voice.

"Tadashi, listen. Aunt Cass has no idea that Damaris is here. I need you to get her out. Secretly. I'll talk to Aunt Cass, ok?" Tadashi just gaped at him.

"You would actually bring a girl into your room without Aunt Cass knowing? You're a horny little shit, you know that!?" Tadashi scolded him. Hiro flinched and clenched his teeth.

"Also...we're grounded..." Tadashi just about slugged Hiro.

"Ahem!" Damaris faked a cough from one step above. The Hamada brothers slowly turned their heads to look at her. They had forgotten she was there during their conversation. Hiro blushed and Tadashi lowered his gaze shamefully.

"Don't talk about others behind their back. Rude ya know!" Damaris shook her head. She got Tadashi by the scruff of his jacket and dragged him up the stairs.

"We still have yet to get away from here while Hiro has a chat with your aunt." Damaris reminded Tadashi. Tadashi nodded and helped her back up to his room to escape through the window. Hiro started off to the cafe knowing his brother and Damaris would be safe. He arrived to see Aunt Cass cleaning the tables and setting out new pastries. He walked over to her.

"Hey Aunt Cass? There's something I want to talk to you about..." Aunt Cass stopped what she was doing and went to sit down at a table.

"Sure, hon. Come here and sit." Hiro went over and sat down across from her.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well...it's about this girl..." Hiro started, but didn't get very far.

"A girl?" Aunt Cass gasped. "Hiro likes a girl!" She squealed and went to hug him, but Hiro held out his hands to stop her.

"You didn't let me finish!" He exclaimed.

"This girl is kind of a criminal, at the moment anyways. She's been living in the alley her whole life and she's starving! Her dad is abusive and she lives in a cardboard box! I've been helping her, and so has Tadashi. That's what we were doing out so late last night..." Hiro looked up, expecting an angry response from his aunt. But she looked at him with a look of pity and sorrow.

"That poor girl... You have to bring her to the cafe tomorrow! She has to be fed for a start! Where was she last night though? Did you leave her with her wretched dad?" Aunt Cass curiously asked. Hiro sighed.

"Well I wasn't completely done talking... We weren't JUST helping her... We just so happened to get arrested, escape from jail, get hit by an eighteen wheeler, almost get caught by the police, the police threw a bomb at Tadashi, he almost died, we brought him to the cafe, set off the cop car alarms, broke into the cafe, got Tadashi to Baymax, and then let the girl spend the night. There's the whole story."

"You are SO kidding me..." Aunt Cass glowered at Hiro.

"I have the biggest asshole ever as a nephew..." She rose from her seat and went over to him.

"But sometimes, the world needs more assholes like you." She smiled and hugged Hiro. Hiro couldn't have been more shocked and confused.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" He inquired. Aunt Cass looked down at Hiro.

"Because your heart was in the right place. There are only two things we need to discuss. Where the hell is Tadashi, and why would you let a girl into your bedroom without my permission?" Hiro was prepared for those questions.

"Baymax healed Tadashi, so he's ok now. As for the girl, just drop it. We weren't together. Tadashi and the girl went to the SFIT to get help from Tadashi's friends." Aunt Cass nodded.

"Well then go with them! They'll need some help won't they! And remember to bring the girl to the cafe later today! Bye, hon!" Aunt Cass shoved Hiro out the door.

"Love you, Aunt Cass!" Hiro called from outside the door. He chuckled. Some things just never change about Aunt Cass.

Hiro walked to the trolley stop to wait on the trolley. When it arrived he asked it to take him to the SFIT, and he boarded it. When it got to the SFIT, he got off and entered the front door. He headed straight for the lab where he knew everyone would be. He got to the lab and pushed the door open in time to see all of them sitting on the couches in a circle. They were all talking about something, most likely Damaris. He went over to them.

"Hey guys!" Hiro greeted. They all turned to look at him.

"Hey Hiro! Come here" Tadashi beckoned him over. Hiro went and sat down on the couch next to Damaris.

"So... What'd I miss out on?" Hiro scanned the room. "And where's Fred?"

"Fred couldn't be here today. He's at his rich grandparents house for the weekend." Honey Lemon answered Hiro. "We were just talking about Damaris here! So sad... Nice to know she's interested in genetical engineering though! Close to chemistry!" Honey explained in her usual spunky tone.

"Yeah! Everyone decided to help her get a house and a foster family or permanent family! No more Mr. Yama! Tadashi enthusiastically informed Hiro of what had taken place while he had been talking with Aunt Cass. No one was fully paying attention to Damaris.

Damaris was gazing around the lab, taking everything in. Curiosity got the best of her, and she wandered over to Wasabi's lab area. She noticed two clear poles sticking up from the ground, and went over to see what they were. There was a slight buzzing noise coming from in between them but she hardly noticed. Wanting to see the other side of the poles, she started to walk right through the middle of them.

Hiro and the others were still on the couches, debating, unaware that Damaris had left. That was until they heard a strangled scream coming from over by Wasabi's lab space. Hiro leapt up at the blood curdling sound.

"That came from Wasabi's lab!" Tadashi exclaimed. The five people rushed over to where the scream had come from to see what had happened. Everyone was horrified to see Damaris sprawled out on the ground, lined from head to toe with precise laser gashs. Blood was everywhere. It pooled on the ground and it covered the workspace. Hiro rushed over to Damaris' body.

"DAMARIS! I can't lose you! You're my best friend! Please wake up! You can't die..." Hiro cradled her body in his lap as he cried. His tears softly fell onto her face, which was now crimson red and it was almost hard to tell it was a human face. Wasabi stood in complete denial. He had forgotten to turn the lasers off. What an idiot he was! Honey silently wept for Damaris and GoGo hung her head in mourning. Tadashi hung on to his hope that she was still alive. He went over to where Hiro was holding her and felt for a pulse. He was astonished and joyous to find that her pulse was still there and beating.

"Guys, she's alive! But she's losing a lot of blood! We have to get her to a hospital!" Honey called the ambulance and the rest of the team did what they could to keep Damaris alive. There was one thought on Hiro's mind. Thank god she recoiled like she did instead of falling forwards. The gruesome thought of her being sliced into paper thin slivers made Hiro sick.

The ambulance soon came to take Damaris to the hospital. Hiro fought to go with her so he could stay in the hospital with her and comfort her, but the doctors wouldn't let him. He glared at them when they told him to visit her tomorrow. Sulkily, he went to Tadashi's lab area and sat by the window, looking out and hoping Damaris would make it through the night.

**Plz tell me what you like and don't like! Hope this meets your expectations!**


End file.
